


The Lion and The Halla

by ladyinquinnsitor



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: DA:I - Freeform, Dragon Age - Freeform, Dragon Age Inquisition, F/M, First Time, Hot Sex, NSFW, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Skyhold, Strip Tease, commander cullen - Freeform, inquisitor - Freeform, lavellan - Freeform, lion of honnleath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:04:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3308183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyinquinnsitor/pseuds/ladyinquinnsitor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- After plenty of teasing, things come to a head for the Inquisitor and her Commander-</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lion and The Halla

              Cullen ran his finger over the weathered cloth spines that covered his bookshelf, entirely unsure what he was searching for. He knew that no measure of reading or sparring would quell the racing thoughts in his head. He refused to pace one more step as he’d already wasted most of the day grinding his heels back and forth across the stone floor in his office. He fell back resting his weight on the wooden desk behind him and rubbed his brow, as if he could wipe his mind clean of it’s troubles. For the first time in a long time he had found a cause to believe in, some _one_ to believe in. He had not thought it possible after his faith had been so shaken by one unfortunate event after another. But that meant that he also had everything to lose now. The Commander thought perhaps he had lost his mind once, but the thought of losing her, the pain that shot through his chest each time he watched her mount disappear into the horizon, that was a madness he had never known.  

    How could he protect these people… how could he protect the Inquisitor from such a formidable threat, from people he used to call friends when he couldn’t even get a grip on himself most days? He checked in with Cassandra every week but she insisted the he was up to the task, that what he was doing was important. She told him to think of all of the lives they could save if he could help others break free from their lyrium bonds too. Cullen knew all of that, it _was_ important, he could never go back to the life he had had, it _is_ worth the risk the to himself. Of course he wanted to see his brothers free from this sickness, but the pain was always with him. With all his strength he could keep it at bay some of the time, but it raged like a fire within him, bursting forth without warning and with a fury unlike anything he could have foreseen. Not to mention the dreams… Kirkwall, the Circle, thrown back into all of the darkest parts of himself he had tried to bury.  How could it not compromise his ability to command, the Inquisition deserved excellence and he had fallen so far. He slammed his fist against the table. “You must endure this, you must…,” he pleaded under his breath.

    He made his way to the door and felt the cool breeze rush over his skin. He decided to head west across the battlements, he hoped the fresh air would do him good. He hesitated as he made his way past the entry to the tavern, as much as he wanted to drown his woes at the bottom of a glass he kept moving, he’d never quite developed a taste for it anyway. _Maybe after this war is over I’ll have the chance to better acquaint my palate_ , he thought. Sera and Bull would be more than happy to expand his horizons, of that he was sure at least. He rounded the corner where Alistair, the visiting Grey Warden had been. He was currently dispatched to the Western Approach to follow up on a lead about the Grey Warden’s whereabouts. Troubling stories of blood magic and demon armies surrounded their activities, he hoped that they too had not succumbed to Corypheus as the Templars seemed to have done. He had not had much of a chance to know Sir Alistair, they met briefly some years ago under less than ideal circumstances. He regretted how he had treated him and Warden Amell then. He hoped one day he would have the chance to atone for that encounter. His thoughts lingered on Amell, his old charge at the Circle, in another world… maybe their lives would have been very different. He shook the idea, there was no sense dwelling on a life that never was or could be. Leliana spoke to the extent of Alistair’s affections toward her, how he cared for, he seemed a good sort and she seemed to have found what she needed in him. A smirk broke the corner of his lips, he was glad they had found each other, that they were able to experience some good amidst all the chaos that had rocked Thedas. They gave him hope that he too had found that in someone, that it was possible to find love despite all the odds.

  He continued out the door and around the corner. He shifted himself down placing his elbows on the parapet lining the wall. The sun was low in the sky and it was peaceful here, the only sound to be heard was the wind howling through the mountain peaks. This place was truly magnificent, a fortress unlike any he had seen. “ _Skyhold_ ,” he grinned, even the name was majestic. He looked down at his comrades below, blissfully unaware of his presence. He could see Cassandra with her head buried in a book, trying to position herself so no one could see what she was reading. _What was she reading?_ He watched as the refugees from Haven engaged each other in lively discussion while others threw themselves against straw filled targets, new swords in hand, their skills raw and undeveloped. He hoped he could teach them what they needed to survive, or at least defend themselves, he did not want to fail them too. Haven was a giant loss, one he had been powerless and under prepared for, not a mistake he would make again. It was good to see them recovering here, even if they weren’t out of the woods just yet. He was amazed at the number of people who had made the pilgrimage to support the Inquisition in whatever way they could.  More and more volunteers turned up with each passing day, there was seemingly no end. He knew they didn’t just come for the cause, they came for her, the ‘Herald of Andraste.’ How could he blame them, she made you want to be better, to follow wherever she would lead you and they were clever enough to know that she may be their only hope.

    Cullen began to feel something pull at his gaze, an instinctual need to raise his head. After a moment his eyes locked onto the prize they had been searching for, leading him to. There, on the balcony in the distance was Lavellan.  

\- -

              What a day Quinn thought! She wasn’t sure she would ever get used to the endless demands on her time and attention. She had only just returned from Crestwood the day before, but this war was already pulling her away again. She knew she must head for the Western Approach sooner than later to meet with Hawke and Alistair. This business with the Grey Wardens needed to be resolved and she hoped it would be without conflict, but she knew that was not the way of things in this world. A world gone mad where rifts opened in the sky and people regarded her as some sort of symbol, an emissary of the Gods. It was ludicrous! She was just a person and an elf mage at that, she had simply been in the wrong place at the right time. That so many could pin all of their hopes on her was almost too much to bear and well beyond her comprehension. Still, for better or worse she was the one that had received the mark and what she had accomplished so far was undeniably due to her unique abilities. This was the path she was set upon and she would have to see it through.  

    In the short time they had been there, Skyhold had really become part of her. Lavellan felt connected, more alive in it’s halls. A feeling she had never felt wandering the plains with her clan. It had overwhelmed her the moment Solas led them up over the cliff and revealed it’s splendor. It was just what they had needed. She could never truly repay Solas for delivering them.  
  
    It seemed that someone had already been up to stoke the fire in quarters. She was almost certain it had been Dorian, what a lovely surprise he had been of late. Who knew an elf and a Tevinter could be the best of friends, she relied on him and he was seldom missing from her side on a mission. She loved to watch the flames dancing through the firebox, she closed her eyes as the familiar crackling sound filled her ears, _I never want to leave_. But Dorian had not been the only surprise that this journey had led her to.

\- -

             His gaze was unbroken as he stared up toward her chambers. He had been so relieved when she returned from Crestwood, jealous that he couldn't accompany her. He wanted to know her, truly know her, he wanted everything, every part of her. The day she kissed him he felt a spark ignite and he knew it would never burn as brightly for anyone else again. She was it, the thing he had been waiting for his whole life but could never quite put his finger on. Cullen watched as she removed her enchanter’s robes, revealing more of her lithe, gentle frame. So much power wrapped in such a seemingly fragile package. He loved the way her hair fell around her ears, the curve of her neck into her long toned midsection and her legs… he would beg Andraste’s forgiveness later, but her legs were where he wanted to worship now. Her plainclothes were unremarkable but they housed what he knew could only be carved by the hand of the Maker himself. He blushed at the thoughts that welled within him, shivers danced up his spine, the things he could do to her. He felt a twitch in his member and soon he was aching for her. The Commander felt instantly ashamed, he was taking advantage of her privacy, she deserved time to herself. They were only alive because of her and she tirelessly worked to seal the rifts, to put an end to that crazed Magister once and for all, did she not deserve to be alone without his lustful gaze? He was a grown man, a trained Templar, surely he had more control over these baser instincts. He turned his attention back toward the courtyard.

\- -

            She sighed as her outer robes dropped to her ankles, for being so light they sure were cumbersome by the end of the day. She folded them haphazardly and lay them across her bed. Try as she might she couldn't shake the feeling that she was not alone, that there was some presence in the room with her. She called out and was greeted with silence. She made a quick go around the room, expecting Sera to jump out of the closet or down from the loft, or perhaps it was one of Leliana’s ravens? But she was only met with more silence. “Huh,” she grunted, still not satisfied. The Inquisitor opened the doors to each balcony. She entered the first and peered side to side before staring out across the mountains, not a soul to be seen in any direction. She then made her way to the balcony overlooking the battlements and the rooftops. It was later in the evening now and most everyone had returned to their quarters, or to the bar no doubt. That is, save for one lone soul she glimpsed leaning against the edge looking over the courtyard. It was her Lion, at least she wanted him to be _her_ Lion. He stood, his impressive silhouette casting a long shadow on the stones below, his furry mane rustling in the breeze. Even from a distance she could feel the sadness in him, she wanted to take it away, to carry it for him, but there was no denying the strength he also possessed. She had developed such adoration for him when he told her how he had decided against taking lyrium, despite the unpleasantness that it caused him. She remembered the first time she saw him, she had been caught off guard by his stunning figure. She’d steal glances at him whenever she could and frequently made up tasks or questions so that she could interact with him at every chance. He was brave and kind, she knew he carried the burden of his past with him but the man she knew was a protector, compassionate and well-meaning. She loved how boyish he would get around her, awkward and tongue tied, rubbing his neck all the while. It made no sense for him to care for a mage, but it drew her to him so much more. The kiss they had shared had not escaped her mind in the days since, she hoped that it was not one of the regrets he carried with him. She needed more… and she would have to do something to get it. She walked toward the railing and began toying with the top button on her blouse…

\- -

            Surely if you can survive these withdrawals you can find the strength to look away. But he couldn’t, what felt like an eternity had been seconds and he turned his attention back to his muse. She was further onto the balcony now, looking away toward the mountains. Could she truly not sense him there? It felt like a blessing and curse. He desired all of her attention, hoping to know that she couldn’t look away either, but he was enjoying the chance to take her in unnoticed. He saw her hands moving toward the fastenings on her blouse, _heavens_ , _she wouldn’t_ … _she couldn’t_ , not in the open like this. His eyes darted around his position, it appeared he was was the only one in sight. The realization infuriated him, where were his agents, why had they not established better posts? He would have strong words for them tomorrow, but for now their oversight was to his advantage. She began slowly working at the buttons, one by one they fell open exposing more of her buttery caramel skin. Soon the existence of a blouse was a distant memory, he couldn’t recall anything before this moment, just the curve of her hips and her exquisite breasts, all but her nipples were bare now. _Maker’s breath…_ he could feel his body temperature rising. She began pulling at the laces on her breeches, she shimmied to loose them off of her smallclothes and proceeded to bend, ever so slowly, to remove each leg from their constraints, as if she had dropped something. He took in the shape of her backside, the way the newly formed moonlight was glistening on her bare thighs. She raised her arms over her head in a deep stretch and he felt his trousers rise to meet her. She stayed on the balcony rubbing at her tired shoulders and looking out into the distance for some time before she turned and sashayed her way back into her room, her hips rising and falling like the swings of a pendulum, fire light playing upon her skin. Then she was gone and suddenly the cool night air wrapped around his face like a thousand needles awakening him from a living dream.

\- - 

            That had to have captured his attention. _He may act cool and collected but if that doesn’t illicit a response then I’ll know that he was never really interested_. She grabbed the latest chapter of Swords and Shields, the one that she and Varric were to give Cass and climbed in to bed. _I can’t believe Cassandra reads this garbage_ , she thought. She turned the pages and followed as the fiery red headed Guard Captain had her way with the Commander. She paused, the book never mentioned a Commander, _well now it does_. She continued reading, unable to break away.  Her hand navigated it’s way down between her legs to her warmth, the wetness escaping her was a surprise. _Maybe Cass is on to something after all,_ thoughts of her Lion crept into her head, that devilish smirk, the scar on his lip she wanted to feast on, the thought of disassembling his armor piece by piece to reveal his chiseled… hard… body. Her fingers were moving faster now and a moan escaped her lips. “ _Cullen._ ” She yearned for him, she needed to be needed by him, she held out as long as she could until she was overwhelmed by thought of him taking her, she seized as a wave of pleasure washed over her body, through every extremity. Where was he? _My little show didn't work_ she thought. Defeated, she rolled over and stared toward the entry way until the darkness was too much and her eyes fluttered shut.

\- -

_The scent was overpowering, exotic, sweet and intoxicating. He weaved through the grass on all fours, completely silent, she was close…then he heard it, the crack of a twig snapping in the distance, he sprinted, eyes wild, honing in on his prey. There she was, his golden halla, his mouth began to water at the sight of her. She was magnificent and he would have her, their dance was about to begin. The halla raised it’s eyes, her ears twitching as she darted off across the plain. She was graceful and efficient, but he was faster. He came upon her flank and they knew the chase had come to an end, his paw sank in to her as they went tumbling to the ground. He pinned her and plunged his sharp fangs into her neck, their eyes meeting for a split second, he felt her letting go, giving in to him.  She filled his mouth and he was beside himself with the taste of her. The Lion raised his head up to take in it's prize but this time he was not greeted by his beautiful halla, instead he met Lavellan’s piercing hazel eyes, the life force draining from her body._

    Cullen shot straight up, sweat beading on his goose pimpled skin. He was panting and he thought his heart might rip through his chest. The lyrium withdrawals had intensified his dreams but he had never experienced anything like that. Damn her, _she has no idea the hold she has over me,_ _taunting me with every breath she takes, even in sleep I am not free_. In truth he knew he didn’t want to be. It was obvious that her little peep show had been too much for him. He threw on his breeches and descended the ladder down to his office. He needed a drink. He walked outside toward the well and raised a cool refreshing pail from the abyss. First he splashed his entire face, water dripping down onto his bare chest, grazing his firm pecs and pooling in the lines of his abs. Then he raised the ladle to his mouth hoping to quench his thirst. _Andraste preserve me,_ he knew he must go to her.

    He made his way into the Grand Hall, he took each step with all of the light-footedness he could muster. He was nearly to the throne when he heard something behind him. He wanted to cover himself, _why didn't I put on a shirt_! He spun around and saw Dorian leaning against the wall with his arms folded.  

        “Eh-eh-hem,” Dorian cleared his throat. “Out for a midnight stroll are we Commander?” A nauseatingly smug smile crossed his face.

    “Simply trouble sleeping… I saw the light in the Inquisitor’s room, thought I would check in and make sure she isn’t troubled,” he rubbed his neck, knowing his absolute failure at establishing an alibi.  

    “Will you be requiring any assistance? I have been told that my comforting skills are second to none, I assure you.  She and I have become rather close, you are more than welcome to take advantage of my talents.”  

    “A-a—assistance? No, no, nothing like that. Perhaps this was a poor choice, I am sure she is fine, I should really just return to my quarters now. Thank you for your offer, truly.” What had he meant, had they been intimate? He knew the answer was no, but it gnawed at him still, he knew how much they cared for each other. He begun to lift his foot to walk back toward the entrance.

    “ _Don’t…_ _you_ … DARE,” Dorian exclaimed stepping toward him. “I consider myself as somewhat of an authority on well, everything you see, and trust me, hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. Now I suggest you march up there this instant and _check in_ on Quinn.”

    “Oh, well then, I see… thank you for your counsel Dorian,” Cullen replied bashfully, cheeks ablaze.

    “Very good Commander, and please do try to remember you _are a Commander._ You can’t always fall back on your boyish good looks when it comes to certain…shall we say, _activities_?”

    “What? I don’t believe I catch your meani—, never mind ( _cough cough)_. I wish you a good night.” _Maker’s breath!_

    Dorian bowed with one leg forward and twirled his arm, followed by a quick wink and just like that he was gone. _Why do I feel like I will rue this day_ , thought Cullen. Finally he made his way through the door and began up the stairs. He had only been in her quarters once before to deliver a message and the excitement he'd felt came flooding back. _This is TOO BOLD_ , _what if I have misread her,_ _this could be a huge mistake. How could he ever look her in the eye again?_ _Dorian had certainly implied that he was making the right decision_.  _If all else fails we could just talk_ , he thought, _get on the same page_ , we certainly can’t go on like this, _I_ can’t go on like this _._

    He could see the fire flickering from the embers that remained as he reached the top of the stairwell. Then he saw her, the air that had filled his lungs rushed out in a hissing fashion. She sat upright in bed, moonlight pouring over her bare back as she faced away from him .

    “I thought you weren’t going to come, ” she said. “I was dreaming in the fade, but every spirit kept taking your form, they must have been in my head.”

    He cringed at the thought that he might have disappointed her.  
“You wanted me to?” he replied. The thought electrified him, he didn’t think it could be true. Had she really put on that show for his benefit?  She turned toward him now, her breasts completely exposed this time. The sight of her was almost blinding, she can’t truly exist, this can’t be happening. Her nipples became erect at the sight of him.

   “Was I too subtle for you earlier, I shan’t make that mistake again.”

   She stood up out of the bed, the sheet that had covered her floated to the ground, giving her naked body to him. He started at the top with her flowing auburn locks, then moved to her eyes, those same hazel eyes, he could feel her penetrating him with her gaze, bewitching him, but this was no magic. He paused on her lips, they were familiar; the taste, the feel, he had tried to memorize every second of their first embrace. Next her neck, her long beautiful elven neck, so ethereal and elegant, her collar bones, her breasts were perfection; firm and supple but slightly asymmetrical, giving each one its own identity. He could not take a second longer! The universe was pulling him to her, he threw himself at her, forcefully grabbing the small of her back while his other hand seized her neck, pulling her into him. He gasped as her hips met his and rubbed his rock hard cock against her. He could feel the goose pimples on her skin, the smell of her made him light in the head, for a moment he forgot how to breathe. Dorian's words echoed through his head, _be a Commander_ he thought. She had made it clear she wanted him as much as he needed her, he would not restrain himself now. He grabbed her shoulders and turned her toward the bed, throwing her down, her tits bouncing on impact. He saw the surprise on her face, but it only fueled his resolve. He grabbed her by the knees and jerked her forward causing her back to hit the mattress, he could feel her tremble with anticipation. He was now positioned directly in front of her warm, flowing sex. He kissed gently up her thighs, his arousal reaching unparalleled heights. Then he raised two fingers to begin stroking her inner lips while he lowered his tongue to her warm center. He would never forget the taste of her, he took her in, she was pure and primal and in this moment she was at his mercy. The thought caused him to dig his tongue in, violently flicking at her sensitive areas and swirling his way in and out of her. He began to alternate his fingers and tongue, following the rhythm her hips had set and holding her in position with his free hand. She wriggled her back to and fro and the moans became more frequent, he thought he might explode if he had to break away from her for even a second but he couldn’t make it that easy for her, this had to last.  

        “Cullen, don’t stop, I need you, _please_ …,” she whimpered. 

    He raised one eyebrow, his member now throbbing , he had her right where he wanted her.  “Sit up,” he smirked. “Now…remove my pants,” his voice as hard as erection.

    She did as he commanded but when she went to reach for the drawstring on his briefs he swatted her hand away. “ _NO… no_ hands _.”_

    She looked at him devilishly with a spark in her eye he hadn’t seen before. “Why Commander, have I done something wrong to provoke my Lion? Have I been bad?”

    “Yes little halla, what you did on that balcony was criminal and I intend to make you pay for your crimes.”

    She began to run her mouth over his pants, never breaking eye contact. It had been so long since he’d felt a woman’s touch, he sometimes had to picture something terrible to keep his focus. He would not rob her of their finish, by letting himself go early. She succeeded at her task in haste, the garment now lay on the floor. The Inquisitor leaned forward, slowly licking his shaft from base to tip. She took him into her mouth. Cullen threw his head back, “ _Maker_!” his hand reached for leverage but there was none to be had.

     “ _I’m_ the only God you’ll cry out for in here,” she said as she moved her lips down over the length of his shaft, stroking her teeth as she slid up and down, slowly at first then faster. She knew just where to put her tongue. Quinn focused on the head, the slit of his cock, one of her hands dug into his right cheek while she used the other to supplement her mouth at it's task. He began hitting the side of his thigh, hard enough he might leave a mark. She was good at everything. She would be the death of him. Without warning she slid off of him and and crawled backwards on to the bed. “Take me _now_ ,” she groaned, “your Herald demands it!”

    Cullen crawled on top of her slowly, grazing her with his shaft, kissing his way up from her center, focusing on all his favorite parts. When he reached her mouth he bit her lip and whispered in her ear, “roll over.” Then he grabbed her and flipped her onto her stomach, elevating her hips. One hand grabbed her ass, the other her shoulder. He entered her from behind, she gasped and clawed at the sheets, her back arching. She took him all the way in, pleasure surged through his body, to be one with her, it was transcendental.  Finally when they both were trembling he began to speed up, urgently rubbing her sex, pressing himself into her ever harder. She spasmed when she came and her voice gave out, he thrust one last time into her dripping wetness. He collapsed beside her and wrapped himself around her. She turned to face him, her eyes glistening. He rubbed the tear forming in the corner of her eye, he knew what she was feeling, it overpowered him too, a mess of lust, love and admiration. He brought his mouth to her forehead, kissing her brow.

    “Cullen, I - -,” she started.

    “Shhh, my love,” he pulled her closer, there would be time for words later. For the first time since he left the Templars his pain was gone. They stayed intertwined that night, never quite knowing where one would end and the other began. She woke him later in the night and repaid his forcefulness in kind, he never complained. It was a night that would always stay with them and the first of many, many more to come.

_**-Safe and solid, protecting and proud. He feels like quiet, stronger when you hold him.-** _

Dragon Age Inquisition and it’s characters are the sole intellectual property of BioWare and EA, this is just one interpretation of what they started.


End file.
